Memories become a Reality
by SpiritualPizza
Summary: A twelve year old boy was having a birthday schedule at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he invited his personal friends with him and were having fun until something happened.. Five children are missing by a employee imposter inside a Freddy suit who caused this and was arrested. The twelve year boy was unsure what happen although he DID know something that no one would understand...


**_Memories become a Reality... _**

(**Mystery****/Supernatural/Tradegy) (FNAF Fanfiction) **

**Hello everyone! This is indeed my first very fanfiction so please be comfortable with the new guy. But anyways thank you for joining me on this story and I would try to make this somehow interesting. Enjoy while it lasts! :-)**

**Chapter 1: Alone**

It was the day that my birthday starts in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My family invited my friends to bring more fun and enjoyable times, we would always hang out near to the show stage to eat and play. I was like a babysitter to my friends on the way I act around them and giving them kindness, friendship, happiness at the same time. My friends were my VERY best ones. I was happy to always take care of them, like a mother would do to take care a happy family. But that's when everything changed and lost my very soul...

Five dead children were murdered and their bodies wouldn't be found during the investigation. Police would place charges on that horrible human kind murderer to custody for killing those innocent children. My **friends** would hug me whenever a bad moment would happen, I was so alone to imagine the sorrow and pain for everything that lies inside of me. I was sadden for a tragedy happen for those victims parents, I couldn't help out the murderer that killed this poor children, because there was someone involved inside this case, besides _do you think __**I**__ would possibly murder these kids? Or maybe it was..._

_A lie that I didn't show..._

_'_AHHHHHHHHH!'

I screamed across my room like any maniac would accomplished and then I realised it was a dream. I checked my alarm clock, it was 8:00 A.M. Time for school. I heard groaning below my bedside, it was just my pet dog: Carlos. Or at least to say its our **familiys **butI didn't mind if it was owned by anyone besides Carlos would always hang out with me and play like my fri-

'Max!'

'Your going to late for school again!'

Oh boy, it's my mother. I replied her on what a son would say every morning whenever your damn late. _Coming. _Anyway it was the last summer day for my entire year of school. I finally won't get any disturbance everyday and hang out with someone it would be me and... _Oh_

_'_Max! Do you want me to violate you again?' replied my mother.

I simply made a joke with a annoying accent.

'_Of course, I would be coming everyday with dirty socks_.'

All of the sudden my mother would be like a dinosaur hungry for annoying alligators. She stomped the stairs slowly until the top had finished.

'Alright Mister! You are going to be having a-'

I did my mysterious secret skills to help me changed my clothes into my school ones. I bowed down to my mothers feet and made a apology.

'I'm so sorry. Please forgive me with my silliness.'

My mum forgiven me with my kind words luckily she is nice besides mothers would kick their sons butt's quick and forgiveness won't able to hold them down.

I began to go downstairs and eat breakfast with my highly sensitive sister. She doesn't reply or subjecting me to a conversation because of the incident that happened...

She is a high school student and her name was Shelly, she was born before I was, my grade was still primary away at the least to become like her.

During when we started eating I noticed the way she eats a bit fast in my concern. Soon both of us were finished, Shelly placed her dish near the sink and go to school. It's like a world record to finish a teaspoon race, I know she is trying her best to avoid me to not letting any sadness into me. But still I am not that sad.

I sighed in hope that she will talk to me as soon as possible. I did exactly what Shelly did but instead I go for a school bus. I have no friends that I know near to school since I don't wanna get bullied, I don't bring my lunch because it would be hard to handle them unless my supernatural powers would kill them.

I never imagine how did I have these powers in the first place. My mum has no clue what I'm talking about, was I tortured and given these powers from someone to me?

I shake off the thought and quickly went outside of the door because my mother would suspect not bringing lunch is called a option, then I decided to go the nearest school bus station.

**Thank you for reading this, I appreciate if you review what I did was great or wrong and consider to improve my writing, story, punctuation etc. **

**For now, future chapters is going to be my flowed with back story. I settled already and know what the story is going to be about. I'm sorry that this chapter was short but it's only the beginning and I would make the next ones better even longer. Thank you for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
